


Господа ваще судари

by fandom Union of Salvation and co 2020 (Union_of_Salvation), ni_a_pteros



Category: Decembrists | декабристы - Fandom, Союз Спасения | Union of Salvation (2019)
Genre: Embedded Images, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, Stickers, Не для бартера, Фандомная битва 2020
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:28:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25698853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Union_of_Salvation/pseuds/fandom%20Union%20of%20Salvation%20and%20co%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ni_a_pteros/pseuds/ni_a_pteros
Summary: У вас еще нет стикеров для Телеграм с «Союзом Спасения»?! Тогда мы идем к вам!Внимание!Рейтинг R (обсценная лексика)Размещение: можно (нужно!) брать с момента выкладки
Comments: 15
Kudos: 38
Collections: Level 3: Челлендж 2020, Союз Спасения: Челлендж





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> **Количество:** пак из 50 стикеров

  


## [♔ Установить пак ♔](https://t.me/addstickers/Sudari)


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **По заявкам:** все остальные стикеры на трёх картинках)
> 
> **Размер листа:** 1200х1600px  
>  **Вес листа:** 2.78МБ, 2.96МБ, 2.74МБ

  


* * *

* * *

  



End file.
